This Blackness Won't Last Forever
by monkkeyslut
Summary: Thirty Kisses Challenge, different pairings, different prompts. Rated T, might go up later.
1. Waking Kisses

I've started yet another challenge. This fic should be about thirty chapters long, _maybe_ thirty-one, if I decide to add the extra bonus chapter. Each will be different pairings, _for sure._ I've got everything planned out, so I should be able to update every day. Hope you all enjoy! Any questions, feel free to ask.

**Prompt: **Waking Kisses

**Pairing: **Wally/Dick

**Rating: **T

* * *

><p><strong>Thirty Kisses Challenge<strong>

**i. waking kisses**

* * *

><p>Breath flutters against his face and Dick groans, pushing the body away from him. "Not now. Five more minutes."<p>

No one answers him, and Dick takes this as a bad sign. _But,_ he thinks slowly, mind still coming to terms with the word _morning._ _Wally probably just left the bed._ Again, this is highly unlikely.

The blankets move slowly, quietly, and Dick can feel the warmth of the sun through the blinds, and—_ "Oof!"_

His eyes open glaring at his boyfriend. The redhead grins, red hair mussed and eyes sleepy-looking. "I didn't mean to hit your tummy, Dickiebird."

"Uh-huh," Dick yawns and stretches—as much as he can with a full grown _man_ on top of him. "What time is it?"

"Almost noon," Wally recites, nuzzling into Dick's neck. "You were late last night. I was kinda worried."

Dick brings his hands up to run along Wally's sides, feels the hard muscles of his back, the strong, sturdy arms holding him. He's vibrating; always vibrating, and Dick finds he can't sleep without the gentle movement on the mattress, or the soft snores that rise from his throat. If he could, Dick thinks maybe he could stay in bed with Wally forever. But that's too much to ask, and it's too much to wish for, so Dick decides he likes mornings like these a lot more than anything else.

"I'm okay," he promises, kissing Wally's cheek with chapped lips, and Wally looks at him, green eyes huge. "Yeah?"

"Yes," Dick nods, reaching up to press his lips to Wally's.

* * *

><p><strong>please review!<strong>


	2. Ginger

Hey guys! I'm going to start to try and upload a chapter a day. So there will be an influx of messages in your inbox today. Anyway, some of these pairings are cracky, but never fear, everyone's favorites will be up soon!

**Prompt: **Ginger

**Pairing: **Wally/Jade

**Rating: **M

* * *

><p><strong>Thirty Kisses Challenge<strong>

**ii. ginger**

* * *

><p>"Roy? You here…?" The voice is unfamiliar, annoying, and getting on her <em>nerves.<em>

Rolling over in the bed, Jade pulls the blankets tight around her chest, covering the "goods" as Roy likes to refer to them; the gentleman that he is. She debates whether or not to get up and attack and or kill the person who is looking for her toy—_boy—_or sit in the bed and impale him when he comes to the door.

She's still contemplating it when Flash Boy turns the corner and walks into the room, eyes widening at the sight of her and _not_ Roy in the bed. "Y-you're-," his eyes land on the mask on the ground, and she groans. _Not this early._

"_Cheshire?_ In R-Red Arrow's _bed?"_

"You are the queen of perception," she murmurs, standing up, knife appearing in her hand almost instantly. Flash Boy goes on defense, fists held loosely at his side. "I'm a _guy,"_ he mutters. And that _red hair._ Not for the first time, Jade wonders if Gingers are just freaks of nature, or if they're like…like rabbit feet. Nevertheless, every ginger she's had has been _excellent._

"Not from what sissy says," Jade counters, sauntering toward him, dropping her sai. It falls to the floor with a dull thud, and he grips Flash Boy's shirt, dropping the blanket covering her with the other. "Now. Flash Boy—"

"Kid _Flash_ holy _fuck,"_ he cries indignantly, face heating up at she steps closer, as her breasts press against his clothed chest. She can see him swallowing; Adams apple bobbing.

"If you're looking for Roy, he's not here. But I can…entertain you until he gets back, I'm sure. I've never had a speedster…"

Flash Boy blinks rapidly, and before he has time to protest, one hand goes to his pants and the other clutches his neck, pressing his lips to hers.

"Bad idea," he mutters between kisses, but he follows her to the bed like a lost puppy. Jade almost wants to take a picture and send it to her sister. _Almost._


	3. Rose

**Prompt: **Rose

**Pairing: **Roy/Jade

**Rating: **K

* * *

><p><strong>Thirty Kisses Challenge<strong>

**rose**

* * *

><p>"Here," Roy hands her the rose, the yellow rose that clashes so wonderfully against her uniform. She almost gags, but that'd be rude, so she nods and takes a hold of it, unsure what to do now.<p>

"Your hair," he says, and she swallows, watches him behind her mask, and he takes the yellow flower and tucks it behind her ear, even though the stem is still a bit tough and scratchy, and his fingers are cold against her temple. She stares at him, eyes boring a hole into his _sexy _face, and she wants to run away (again) but she doesn't.

"I was wondering," he begins, hand squeezing the back of his neck, but her ear buzzes, and she's got to be Cheshire again, and she hates Lawrence's voice in her ear. _Get back now._ She follows orders though, dropping a smoke bomb at her feet. Before she goes, she pulls her mask up and presses her lips against his cheek (she thinks it's his cheek, she can't see that well), and runs off to the helicopter that's waiting for her.


	4. Cemetery

This Kon isn't YJ Conner. It's actual canon Kon-El. You'll understand, and if not, leave me a message and I will.

**Prompt: **Cemetery

**Pairing: **Conner/M'gann

**Rating: **K

* * *

><p><strong>Thirty Kisses Challenge<strong>

**iv. cemetery**

* * *

><p>"I don't want to be here," Conner starts to turn away, but it's like she's there next to him, because he can feel warm even though it's below zero out, and there's snow on the ground. "I really <em>can't<em> be here," he shakes, dropping down into the snow, wiping it away from the grey stone. Martian words make his head hurt, but underneath that he reads Megan Morse, 1994-2018, and it makes his heart hurt because that's not true. Her name was M'gann M'orzz and she…she wasn't that's not—

"Just come back," he doesn't mean to, but his hand cracks the edge of the stone, and it crumbles away onto the frozen ground. He shakes now, his whole being shivering, though not from the cold. "I remember now. I wasn't supposed to, but I do, okay? And…and I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I'm sorry I couldn't recognize you when…when you needed me to. I'm just. I'm sorry, alright? So. So you can come back now."

Nothing happens, but Kon didn't expect it to. He's different; she's dead. He got a second chance, and she lived for something she'd never get to see.

"I really am sorry," he brushes away more snow, pushing the phantom kisses and touches and _feelings_ away and returning to his new team.


	5. Bath

**Prompt: **Bath

**Pairing: **Conner/Dick

**Rating: **T

* * *

><p><strong>Thirty Kisses Challenge<strong>

**v. bath**

* * *

><p>"Move over," Dick murmurs, massaging a bruise on his hip. Conner opens his eyes, removing the headphones from his ears. He hadn't heard his boyfriend when he'd come home. Looking at him now, Conner's surprised he didn't. Dick must have been pretty clumsy getting in through the window with all those bruises and cuts.<p>

"I cleaned them already. The cuts I mean," he sounds exhausted, like he needs sleep for _days _and Conner shifts so Dick can lower himself into the tub.

The younger boy does so, exhaling as the water touches his skin. He leans back against Conner's chest, turning to press his cheek against the warm skin. Conner leans down and kisses his head, tightening his arms around Dick.


	6. A Walk In The Park

So when I said I was going to try and upload everyday, I really meant it. But, I don't think that's going to happen, so you'll likely get things like this in spurts. Like this, for example. I hope you guys enjoy!

**Prompt: **A walk in the park

**Pairing: **Dick/Zatanna

**Rating: **K

* * *

><p><strong>Thirty Kisses Challenge<strong>

**vi. a walk in the park**

* * *

><p>"I…I know this isn't <em>exactly<em> what you expected," Dick scratches his head, ruffling the black hair there. "But, I really wanted to do something special and…and it's nice here."

Zatanna tightens her hold on Dick's hand, looking over to smile at him. "Yeah, it's beautiful." Dick's ten seconds away from using one of Wally's cheesy lines, and thankfully, his filter stops it. Zatanna pulls him along farther up the path, turning so she's walking backward in front of him.

"So how was your week?" She asks, grabbing his other hand, twisting her fingers to curl around his. It makes his cheeks warm and his stomach knot. In the good way.

"Good," he murmurs, eyes on her lips as they curl up into a grin. "Artemis still doesn't know who I am." She laughs, and it sounds like bells ringing, and it makes Dick want to fly.

And that, is precisely, the moment she chooses the trip.

Her shoe catches on an uneven part of stone, and she stumbles backward, pulling at his hands to keep herself steady. Dick, being unprepared, trips forward, twisting slightly so he's the one she falls on. His elbows crack against the ground, and his sunglasses fall off, but the laughter bubbling from his friend is enough to push away the hurt for now.

"Gods," she laughs, dropping her forehead onto his shoulder, peeking up at him with blue eyes. "Sorry about that."

"S'all good," he grins, moving to fix his glasses. Zatanna's hand comes up, plucking them from his grasp. He wants to shut his eyes, but he doesn't.

"I think I like you better without them," she whispers, blue meeting blue, and Dick leans forward, pressing a kiss to her cheek.


	7. Housework

**Prompt: **Housework

**Pairing: **Wally/Artemis

**Rating: **T

* * *

><p><strong>Thirty Kisses Challenge<strong>

**vii. housework**

* * *

><p>The bad thing about being a Crock (there's more than one, but we're focusing on just this for now), is that they're awful procrastinators, which is bad when you're living with a filthy <em>slob.<em> A filthy slob who is dating a neat freak.

Anyway, Artemis scowls at the kitchen tiles, filthy with dirt and dried mud, and thinks of all the ways Wally could _possibly_ get the floor this dirt. It's not like it's hard, but still. Why would he even walk across the room with dirty shoes? When he gets home she's gonna _kill hi—_

"Afternoon, babe," his stubble-y face presses against hers, and she can feel his chapped lips against her temple. Swallowing back an insult, she smiles, her hand gripping the broom with a sort of death grip. "How was monitor duty?"

Wally steps in front of her, di—_dirty boots_ scuffing up her tiles. _Are you fucking kidding me?_ She thinks, anger growing. Wally doesn't notice. Instead, he puts his hands on her shoulders, leaning forward so their noses are inches apart, and "Boring. But I'm back for the day, so we can…y'know…" he raises his eyebrows suggestively, hands slipping from her shoulders to her waist, fingers slipping under the fabric of her shirt.

"Yeah, sure," Artemis nods, smile dancing in her eyes as she thrusts the broom at Wally, adding a punch in the gut for effect, "You can absolutely finish cleaning, you fuckin' pig."

Wally groans, slumping against the kitchen table. "You're so mean…"


	8. What Goes Bump In The Night

**Prompt: **What bumps in the night

**Pairing: **Artemis/Kaldur

**Rating: **T

* * *

><p><strong>Thirty Kisses Challenge<strong>

**viii.** **what bumps in the night**

* * *

><p>It's the nights like these when he hates sleeping with her. When he hates thinking about the things she's been through, or the horrors she's seen. It makes him want to go and tear her father apart, shake her mother for not shielding her from this, or ask her sister <em>why.<em> Why did you let your sister succumb to this? Why did you leave her? But, Kaldur knows just as well as the others, that doing so would only push her away more.

Artemis shudders against him, pulling her blankets tighter around her, brows furrowing. He wonders what she's dreaming of; what causes her to wake up shaking and sweating, or makes her lash out in her sleep. But maybe he doesn't want to know.

She shudders again, breath coming out in quick spurts, and he can feel her muscles tense. Moments later, she's awake, eyes snapping open. They're bright in the darkness of his room, and perspiration drips down between her eyes. "K-Kaldur?" When her dark eyes meet his milky ones, she exhales slowly, pressing her cool face to his neck. Her eyelashes tickle the skin there; his gills, and her fingers dig into his sides, while his hands pull her close.

"I am here," he murmurs to her, and he is, as long as she wants him. His face moves, lips pressing against her hair, smelling of pine needles and strawberries.


	9. Lies

**Prompt: **Lies

**Pairing: **M'gann/Artemis

**Rating: **T

* * *

><p><strong>Thirty Kisses Challenge<strong>

**ix. lies**

* * *

><p>"Y-you lied to me…" Artemis fumbles backward, hands looking for something to grab, something to <em>throw<em>. M'gann's face is full of grief and other things Artemis can't decipher. Probably because it isn't her _face._ "I told you that you could tell me anything. That you—that you could _trust me._ And you said the exact same thing. But. But you lied to me."

Artemis stares at the white thing before her, all sharp edges and hard features, and wants back the green girl with soft skin and loving eyes. Not. Not _this_. Not this thing with M'gann's mind. "I told you everything. And you're a spy?"

"I didn't mean to lie—what we had, Artemis, it meant something. It was. It was the reason I wanted to _stop_ being a spy. But I couldn't—they would have killed my family—"

"But you _lied to me!"_ Artemis shrieks, hand closing around a lamp. She whips it at her girlfriend, watches it pass through her. "You promised me I had _nothing to be afraid of!_"

"You don't!" M'gann yells back, shifting so she's M'gann again, except the white skin stays. "Artemis, I don't want them to hurt anyone! I'm going to help stop them!"

"It doesn't matter," Artemis mutters, sinking to the ground. "It's over." Her eyes are hard when they meet M'gann's, who shifts back to her normal form. "_We're_ over."

M'gann leaves the room, thinking about stolen kisses and soft skin.


	10. Eyes Are the Windows to the Soul

**Prompt: **The eyes are the window to the heart

**Pairing: **M'gann/Dick

**Rating: **K

* * *

><p><strong>Thirty Kisses Challenge<strong>

**x. the eyes are the window to the heart**

* * *

><p>When M'gann came to Earth, she was amazed at all the eyes she'd seen. Blues, greens, browns, they were endless and beautiful. On Mars, everyone had the same color eyes. Dull and flat, and while she was there, she adopted her own color. Wally called it hazel, and M'gann thinks she likes the name.<p>

She's older now, and she's had so many different colored eyes. Dick once told her, a long time ago when she'd been allowed to stare into his eyes and not be afraid of what she'd felt, that eyes were the window into the soul; into a person's heart. And she thinks, maybe, that if Dick's soul and heart are as blue as his eyes, as warm and friendly and so full of love, then whoever has him is the luckiest person in the entire world. Just like she once was.


End file.
